


Amortentia

by Tinybookworm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, im sorry, it's a one shot I cba to write more, this has been in my notes for like a year now, why have I never posted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybookworm/pseuds/Tinybookworm
Summary: Molly Hooper finds herself drawn to one Irene Adler, it takes a bit of magic to figure out why.





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so yh this story has been in my notes for soooo many months now lmao not sure why I haven't posted it??? Anyway, it's Molly X Irene with a lil bit of John X Sherlock if u look carefully!!!!

The Great Hall was bustling with excitement. The newly sorted first years were desperately trying to make friends in their new houses and older pupils were just happy to be back at Hogwarts, back at home. The four, vast, long tables were filled with food and an aura of joy was cast around the room, one which no spell could master. The Stars lit up the ceiling and in that moment, the one moment that only happened once a year, Molly Hooper looked up and felt infinite. In her sixth year now, Molly would certainly miss it. She allowed herself to drown in the noise; her friends catching up after weeks of holiday, the first years introducing themselves and even the teachers discussing lesson plans and potions. She loved it all.   
Once her annual trance had ended, Molly was absorbed back into the conversation by her friend, Sally. Both in Hufflepuff, they had made friends on the first day. Partly because Sally was a nice girl, and partly because everybody else had already seemed to have buddied up and they were placed next to each other in Herbology. Nevertheless, Molly wouldn't change her for the world as she spoke to Molly with glee about her work experience with the ministry of magic over the summer.   
"It was just incredible Mol! The stuff they do there would blow your mind!" Her tight curls bounced and brown eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as she recollected her tales to Molly, who smiled in response.   
"That sounds great, Sal. I'm glad you had a good summer,"  
"Thanks! I hope you did too, did you- hey! What is she staring at?" Sally frowned as she directed her attention to the Slytherin table. Amongst the madness of other pupils blocking her eyesight, Molly managed to follow Sally's gaze, where she met Irene Adler. Molly gulped quietly, whilst fixing her tie and tucking a loose hair behind her ear. Irene reciprocated by tilting her head slightly and narrowing her eyes. They gleamed, recognisable stars shone from the sea of green within them, before she smirked and looked back down upon at her table.   
Molly turned back around to Sally.   
"What was that about?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. It wasn't that Irene scared her- but she did.   
"No idea, she's a bitch. And I'm pretty sure she's slept with half the year," Sally snorted as she ate a chip from Molly's plate. "She was in my Defence Against the Dark Arts class last year and seemed to know everything. And I'm not even exaggerating. That girl is clever,"  
"She's really pretty," Molly shrugged, nonchalantly. "I don't blame her for... Sleeping around a bit. If I looked like her, I probably would too," Molly glanced over her shoulder to look at Irene again. She sat up perfectly straight, her chest slightly pushed out, wearing the uniform messily but in a way that looked undeniably cool. Her tie was short and fat, with a couple of shirt buttons undone and her robe was tight fitting- almost like a blazer. Her long, Raven black hair went on past the top of the table and out of Molly's vision. Waves of it graced her body and framed her sculptured face: slender nose. Full, red lips which smiled occasionally when someone spoke. Green, silencing eyes and cutting cheekbones. Molly sighed, she was undeniably beautiful.   
"She's manipulative I guess. Anyway, now that she's stopped staring. The ministry..."

As a prefect, Sally's job was to escort the first years to the Hufflepuff common room. To Molly's dismay, it also meant leaving her behind after the feast. After the majority of people had left, Molly finally left the table, greeting people on the way past. Just as she managed to get past the crowd and into the corridor she bumped into a flowing cape.   
"Sorry," she mumbled, turning around to see who she had collided with. "I'm really clumsy. I-" she froze. Her words staggered in the throat and crashed into each other on the way up. Irene Adler smoothed down her robe and smiled. Her teeth gleamed as her eyes lit up with recognition.   
"Ah! You're the girl who was sat with Sally Donovan at dinner," she said, glancing up and down at Molly.   
The Hufflepuff suddenly felt very conscious of her looks. Did she look clean? Smart? Maybe she had a piece of fallen food on her jumper? Quickly brushing her hand down her clothing to smooth it out, she looked up at Irene (who was presumingly wearing heels because no one can be that tall) and nodded.   
"Yes, although, you were staring at us first," she said, timidly.   
Irene smirked at her. "Yes well, perhaps you should tell snarky Sally to keep her voice down during the banquet. Some people would like to eat without having their ears bleed,"   
"I happen to have been interested in what she had to say! And besides, the first years are noisy,"  
Irene cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well, if you found that to be an interesting conversation then you should come and dine with me- you shouldn't be too hard to please," Molly's eyes widened in shock. "And as for the first years- they're cute. And they're children, I'm not a monster you know," Irene looked away for a moment as if lost in thought whilst Molly shook her head. She didn't know.   
Suddenly, Irene clicked her fingers and a eureka money flashed across her flawless face.   
"Molly! That's your name! Molly Hooper. You sat next to me in Charms during 3rd year," she laughed, and as Molly had expected, her laugh was no different to the rest of her; regal, feminine, attractive. Molly looked at her, confused.   
"I remember now! You were always good at charms, but I recall this one time, you went slightly wrong and the feather exploded!" Irene burst into laughter again and Molly covered her face in shame. Oh God, she remembered too. Soot all over her face and clothes, her hair, stood up like she had been electrocuted. It has got into Irene too, but Molly remembered nothing but her twinkling laughter and Irene's mucky face shining with joy at her.   
"Oh, God," Molly groaned.   
"No, no, no- how could I have forgotten! I would always look forward to Charms after that. Although we never spoke, not really," Irene shrugged, but she still had a smile on her face. Molly couldn't help but stare at her for a moment taking Irene Adler in. She was a lot.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you. Perhaps we will get seated together in a class this year again, who knows?" Irene smirked again as Molly's heart quickened. "Good night, Molly Hooper," and just as quickly as she had bumped, spoken, laughed, smirked; Irene Adler was gone again. Leaving behind only the scent of Chanel No.5 and laughter flirting with Molly's ears. 

The Hufflepuff common room was near silent when she finally went to bed. Her dreams were filled with 3rd years and black Ravens whose feather's caught fire which flames soon turned to Red Rose lips and all around her was beautiful laughter and Irene Adler in her charm class with eyes like a snowstorm. 

The next morning, Molly set down the ever-changing stairs and into the dungeons. Despite adoring Hogwarts and everything it stood for, Molly couldn't help but despise the dungeons. They were cold and often wet. They constantly smelled like the latest brewing potions and were extremely dark. The Hufflepuff shuddered as she sat down with the rest of the class cramming to find a seat. Blind to whom she sat next to, she paid no attention to them as she got out her book.   
Suddenly, the scent of the dungeons were filled with Chanel No.5 and Molly was no longer cold but extremely hot. She turned abruptly to find Irene Adler smirking and towering above her. Molly consciously sat up a little bit straighter to try and match her height.   
"Hello Molly. Who'd have thought you were so eager to sit next to me again?" The Slytherin winked. Oh God, Molly thought, how she wished Sally were here.   
Molly stammered embarrassing as Sherlock Holmes, a Ravenclaw whom Molly used to have a very unrequited crush on turned around and said-  
"Oh do leave her alone, Adler. If I have to sit here all year and listen to you flirt-"  
"Oh Shut it, Holmes." Irene hissed. "All the hypocrisy of war and love could not match yours at this moment. I suppose John Watson has preoccupied the seat next to yours?" The trademark smirk made its way back upon her red painted lips as she batted her eyelashes as the Ravenclaw knowingly. Sherlock rolled his eyes at her and muttered something Molly couldn't hear under his breath. Irene simply replied.   
"I'll leave you to your own business now Mr. Holmes,"   
The way she spoke... Molly was absolutely awestruck. This woman had the grace of a feline and the poison of a snake. Molly could easily see how Irene could have slept with half the year. In fact, it was probably true. Molly was sure she was straight. She was sure of it.   
Irene turned and smiled at her again. Maybe bi-curious?   
"So, Molly Hooper," Irene purred as she leant closer to Molly. "Tell me, are you any good at potions?"   
Maybe completely crushing on Irene?   
"I'm alright at it.. I guess?" Molly's mouth went dry as she glanced at Irene's mouth- parted and interested. The slytherin's eyes were fluttering. Oh God, Molly thought, this woman is completely entrancing.   
Irene placed a hand on Molly's mid thigh to keep her balance as she leaned forward and whispered.   
"Don't worry, miss Hooper. I'm sure you'll be perfect,"   
Molly felt her warm breath on her ear and it tickled pleasantly. She closed her eyes as another wave of perfume washed over her and she felt completely unable to stop a small sigh break free from her mouth. The warmth from Irene's hand was replaced by the cold dungeon air as she sat back upright and left Molly feeling helpless. She had never felt this way about a girl, no, woman before. She focused on the back of Sherlock's head and tried to force herself to be head over heels in love with him again. His black curls got lost in her mind and were replaced by long, Raven black waves reaching mid-back. Molly tried to no avail; getting lost in the daydream of her hair and body and-  
"Molly Hooper!" Molly jumped and was pulled out of her trance to find the class staring at her. A few Slytherins in the corner started giggling but Irene shot them an icy glare and they became solemn.   
"Y-yes, professor Slughorn?" She asked timidly.   
"Ah, there you are girl! Back with us now I see," the old man chuckled like old men stereotypically do. "I asked if you would like to come up and smell our freshly brewed Amortentia?"   
Molly nodded as she felt everyone's (including Irene's) eyes on her. Amortentia. The love potion which smells the way that attracts you the most. Brilliant.   
As she walked up to the cauldron, she glanced once at Irene who was watching her intently- her eyes glued to Molly and fixed with their regular gleam.   
Bending her head into the pot slightly she inhaled the potion with curiosity more than anything. She spoke what she smelt aloud.   
"Inner city bakeries," oh God did she just love London. Her home away from home. "The Sea, salty, that sort of thing," the lake in which she had to cross as a first year to get into Hogwarts. "Roses," not sure where that one had come from. Flowers smell nice generally she supposed. "The smell you get when you blow out a candle or a flame or something," nice enough but... "And Chanel No.5" Molly froze as a few of her classmates tittered.   
"Thank you Molly!" Slughorn boomed. "Sherlock! Your turn my boy!"

Molly made her way back over to her seat. Irene watched her every move with a smile on her face. She knew, Molly thought, how could she not know? A woman as clever as her.   
"I see you like my perfume," Irene whispered as Sherlock listed the smells of John Watson and London combined. "Perhaps you should get closer, so you can smell it a little more?" Molly couldn't resist. She meant forward and bathed in Irene's scent. Her heart skipped and she closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like to have Irene touch her fleetingly, to have the Slytherin kiss her gently and softly like all girls would-  
"What are you thinking about, Molly Hooper?" Irene purred. For a second Molly panicked at the thought of Irene reading her mind before she realised that was ridiculous. Although clever and presumably good at curses, Molly would know if Irene had hexed her.   
"Nothing in particular," Molly hummed and she leant backwards again regaining her composure as Irene was called up to smell the potion next.   
Smiling she said, "be right back," and with a whisk of her robe she was up at the front of the class. Adoring stares graced her presence as she made a show of herself; breathing in the Amortentia and making a loud "ohhhhh," echo throughout the dungeon. Molly felt hot again, but managed to ignore her heart pounding in her ears long enough to hear Irene's words:  
"Dewy grass from the Quidditch pitch," sensible. Irene was Slytherin's and Hogwarts best Skeeker, everybody knew that. "The smell of old houses," the house of Adler. Yes, that was an old pure-blooded house with probably an old mansion to match. "Leather," she smirked as a few people whistled. "The smell of cars and cities," she was also from London. "Burning, like from feathers or parchment or something," Irene held Molly's embarrassed glance for a mere moment before moving on. "The earth after rain has cleaned it," Molly couldn't think of that one. But then she didn't know Irene that well. "And a hint of some sweet perfume? Marc Jacobs maybe?" Molly froze. That was her perfume. Not that it meant anything. It could be Irene's mother's perfume. Or maybe she just likes it.   
"Thank you miss Adler!"

Molly smiled shyly as Irene sat next to her once more.   
"What can I say, I like your perfume too," Irene winked at her.


End file.
